1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opposed piston fluid motor and particularly to an arrangement for mounting same and to improved means for converting the reciprocating motion of the pistons to rotary motion of a crankshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Opposed piston fluid motors and engines are well known but they all involve the problem of converting the reciprocating motion of the pistons to the rotary motion of a crankshaft in an efficient and economical manner.
Patents illustrative of the prior art are:
______________________________________ 393,037 Smith Nov. 20, 1888 787,961 Temple Apr. 25, 1905 1,383,367 Wygodsky July 5, 1921 1,406,319 Wygodsky Feb. 14, 1922 1,458,922 Rivera June 12, 1923 2,507,923 Morris May 16, 1950 2,809,614 Prescott Oct. 15, 1957 3,130,592 Burrison Apr. 28, 1964 3,369,733 Campbell Feb. 20, 1968 ______________________________________
The present invention distinguishes from all of the opposed piston fluid motors and engines disclosed in the above enumerated patents in the manner of mounting the cylinders above a supporting base and in the manner of supporting the pivot pins connecting the piston rods with connecting rods which connect the piston rods with separate cranks on a crankshaft supported above and parallel to the base and beneath the motor cylinders. The pivot pins are supported on the ends of oscillating arms which are pivotally supported on the supporting base and thus the pivot pins oscillate back and forth in a circular arc.